Padfoot Problems: A four Part Comedy
by MidnightKat
Summary: Will Harry ever get his shoe back? Where has it gone in the first place and who has it? Major fluff alert! R/R
1. Default Chapter

**Padfoot Problems: A Four Part Comedy**

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author's Note**: Well, this is another short thing I'm doing. There are going to be four parts to it. Each part is going to be insanely short. They're just random humor-sketches. Something to make you laugh. A few things, though. This is in no way tied to my other Fan Fiction. This is just something that wouldn't leave my head. Ginny is living there. Her and Harry are a couple. It's Sirius, Remus, and Harry's house. That's about all. Just remember: this is my sick twisted humor working overtime. I hold no responsibility to my actions. =^..^= Meow. -Kat 

,;:* *:;.

**Part One**:   
Catch Me If You Can 

"Bleeding hell, Sirius! Get back here!" 

Harry ran down the stairs and out the door towards the garden gate. He glanced over just in time to see Ginny and Remus laughing at him. "Padfoot! Give me back my shoe!" Harry ran towards the door, hobbling. He had been sitting on the bed, putting his shoe on and Sirius is Padfoot form came gallivanting in. He had sighed at the black dog, who cocked his head slightly. The dog had then ran right to the shoe that was in Harry's hand and ran off with it in his mouth. 

So, as you can imagine, Harry was currently running after him, screaming his head off. He was running through the garden, with one very wet foot. He had finally reached the dog, who, by all accounts would be laughing, and saw a large newly tossed spot of soil. 

"You didn't," Harry looked down at the spot, "_my_ shoe is in that hole?" He yelled at the dog and pointed his finger at the spot. "Get it. NOW!" The dog shook its head 'no.' 

"Sirius Black! Get my bloody shoe NOW!" Harry was livid. Ginny and Remus were watching out the window...laughing, of course. Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Fine. I'll find another shoe." He stomped off into the kitchen. He looked over at the two standing at the kitchen window. 

"Don't you EVER wonder why I hate dogs?" He really did. It had come from the long hatred of the mutt his Aunt Marge had owned. 

"Hey," Remus stood, clearly protesting the statement. "I'm a dog! Just because he can't act properly doesn't mean I don't!" He grossed his arms and tapped his foot. 

"Remus; you, my friend, are an exception." 

"Aw, thanks, Harry! You're too kind!" Remus laughed at Harry, who was rolling his eyes. Harry stomped up the stairs to find another pair of shoes. All of a sudden they heard Harry scream. 

"Padfoot! I'm going to kill you!" All of a sudden Sirius ran into the house. He grabbed a piece of toast and slid into the hallway. Remus barely head Sirius yell "Catch me if you can!" Before he ran through the door. A few seconds later they heard Harry pound down the stairs and out the door--wand in hand. 

"O, this is going to get _ugly_," Remus chirped, "I can't _wait_." Ginny giggled and sat back down in her chair. 

"I should get used to this, eh, Remus?" 

"This is only the beginning, Gin." Remus chucked and sat back. _This was going to be a long morning_, he thought, as he watched Sirius run past the window, Harry shortly after. He silently hoped Padfoot had gotten hefty insurance after he had gotten freed. 

_Part Two Coming Soon!_

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Padfoot Problems: Part II

**Padfoot Problems: A Four Part Comedy**

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author's Note**: Ah, another chapter done. For all you Harry's Fate fans out there (*Laughs*, right, fans...ha,) I'll be updating after school gets out. I want to get a few more chapters out before OOTP comes out (35 days!) and we'll see from there. I have Part III of Padfoot Problems written, it's just the whole typing thing. I have an excuse, though. I do have Carpal Tunnel in my right wrist, so after a chapter or so my wrist decides to act all painfully and stuff, so yeah. Maybe I'll get chapter 11 for HF this weekend. Maybe. Happy Reading! =^..^= Meow. -Kat 

~*~

**Part II**:   
Morning Bind 

As Harry sat down at the kitchen table, he had to laugh. He had just watched in amusement as Sirius (in Padfoot form) ran at full-speed up the stairs. _'Ah, any second now...'_ Harry thought to himself. 

Not even seconds later, he heard Remus scream Padfoot's demise as he sat pack and relaxed into his chair. _'Ah, just like clock work. Well, at least it's not me this time,'_ Harry smirked to himself as he watched Hedwig fly in with the morning post. Harry had to wonder what the morning was going to be like; of course, he shouldn't have to. Every morning it was someone different and this morning was no different. _'Poor Remus.'_

"Lo, Hedwig," Harry said as he opened the prophet. She nipped his finger affectionately and took Harry's offering of toast. As Harry looked into the hallway, he stifled a laugh at the site before him. Remus was standing there, one hand tousling his golden hair. He looked very perturbed, not to mention his gold eyes shining with un-said fury. _'This should be an interesting day.'_

"Mornin' Remus," he said. 

_Grunt._

"Sleep well?" Harry suppressed the bubbling urge to laugh and point. 

_Grunt._

"I see. Well, I'm going to step out and go upstairs," Harry shook his head as he received another grunt. 

As Harry walked upstairs he saw a body binded Sirius on the floor. So, being the wonderful Godson Harry was, he stepped over Sirius, pointed, laughed, and walked into his room. 

_'Who said revenge wasn't sweet?'_ Harry grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower, making a point to step over Sirius and laugh again. 

~*~

Ginny woke up from a wonderful sleep. Even Sirius didn't wake up the house. She did, however, recall Snape in a fluffy pink tu-tu along with Remus screaming Padfoot's demise, but she shook it off. _'Odd dream, really,'_ she thought to herself. 

Ginny walked over to her dressing gown and draped it over her shoulders. She walked out of the bedroom to see Sirius stiff as a board on the floor. She shook her head and stepped over him, muttering something like 'what did he do this time?'. Sirius knew that he was screwed when she politely stepped over him and descended to the kitchen. 

Ginny saw Remus sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning, Moony." 

"Oh, morning, Gin." 

"I see you had an eventful morning." 

_Grunt._

"Okay, then," Ginny sat down across from Remus and watched him smile slyly. "How long are we gonna leave him there, Remus?" Ginny didn't want to get Sirius in a revenge type mood. She shuddered. To think...someone worse than the twins in a bad mood. 

"Well, I don't know. Maybe Harry will take it off of him," Remus' eyes glinted mischievously. 

"Remus, you know bloody well that he won't." 

"I know....well maybe," Remus said, "there's a time-limit on the charm." 

"Remus!" Ginny yelled, "you know perfectly well there isn't, and if you leave him like that much longer...I refuse to think of the consequences. This has to be borderline illegal." She took a breath, never letting her eyes off Remus. 

"That, my dear, is revenge. Someone once said that 'revenge is a dish best served cold,'" his eyes twinkled, "I have just had an idea...freezing charm. No, a chilly charm," Remus ran up the stairs and muttered an incantation, and then ran back down again refusing to tell Ginny exactly what charm was used. A few minutes later Harry descended from the bathroom. 

"What did you do to him, Remus? The man is blue in the face because he's so cold!" Harry was acting mildly concerned (Remus figured for show in front of Ginny,) "Isn't the chilling charm plus the body-bind considered torture?" 

"Yes. Legal torture," Remus added and then got defensive at the look Harry was giving him and muttered something like "he deserved it" under his breath. But guilt was starting to eat him up. He groaned and stuck out his tongue at Harry. In return Harry hit Remus upside the head and pointed to the hallway and said "Go" in his very scary don't-mess-with-me voice. Remus went...very quickly. 

As Remus walked up the stairs (slowly) he made a promise to himself that he would not fight with Sirius about this. 

Remus was now standing over Sirius, shaking his head. He put a warming charm on him and then sat down on the floor next the Sirius' body-binded body. "It was for your own good, you know. It was going to be one of us. I mean, you should be used to this by now. James and Lily did it to you at Hogwarts," Sirius' eyes started to water with unsaid emotion, "yes, well, I am going to take the Body-Bind off of you, and you better not hurt me." He looked Sirius up and down, "_Infinite Encantatum._" 

Not two seconds later, Padfoot the Dog was slobbering on Remus. "PADFOOT!" Remus bellowed, pushing the overly happy dog away. Down in the kitchen, Ginny sat on the floor, laughing hysterically. Harry calmly read the paper, "this, my dear, is getting old," Harry said to Ginny, sipping coffee. 

Ginny took time to gather her sense and replied, "No, Harry, this never gets old. It gets pitiful!" At that, the both fell over laughing. Harry loved having a family--hated the dog part--but loved it all the same. "_What next_," he thought as he picked up the still giggling Ginny from the floor and plopped her in the chair. 

_TBC_


End file.
